This invention relates generally to medicine and more specifically to improved cardiac pacing systems including methods of pacing and sensing in the treatment of cardiac disease. Reference is hereby made to my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,174,289 and 5,267,560, which are incorporated herein by reference. These patents define terms that will be used herein, describe limitations of previous pacing systems, and contain prior art and classification information which may be applicable to this invention. This invention will describe additional systems and methods for controlling the ventricular activation sequence in the treatment of patients with wide QRS complexes of intrinsic origin.